Destany Crusade
by GoRLeeZ
Summary: Joseph tiene un pasado que le dejó marcado de por vita, y ahora vive solo por la inercia de su propio cuerpo, pero alguien que estuvo en su pasado volverá a aparecer en su vida y puede que haya un gran giro en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui les va mi primer fic espero les guste, ya a medida que avance la historia describiré es aspecto "físico de cada uno de ellos :)

Chapter 1: Memories...

"Llovía muy fuerte, y todos corrían a buscar refugio o se daban prisa en buscar un paraguas y sacar impermeables, excepto por un chico, este solo seguía caminando por el parque, despacio y acomodando la capucha de su chaqueta. Este chico, oía música a todo lo que daba con sus audífonos PerfectBass (la marca ni idea si existe o no aunque es una cualidad que se especifica en algunos audífonos), respiraba hondo mientras seguía caminando para salir del parque al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. Pero algo lo distrajo, había frente a él un cachorrito que estaba empapado -tiene collar así que seguro podré encontrar a su dueño, por ahora lo llevaré consigo- pensó el chico, tomando al cachorrito que temblaba de frío y se fue de allí.

Llegó a una casa que no parecía ser de gente precisamente pobre, al contrario, era muy grande, pero no ostentosa, no se jactaba de lujos sino que impresionaba con su tamaño y lo bien que se veía a pesar de ser tan sencilla y enorme a la vez; el chico entró y en el vestíbulo (recibidor), bajó al perrito y se quitó la chaqueta empapada la cual fue a dar a un rincón del lugar, subió por las escaleras y entró a un pasillo con unas 3 puertas de lado y lado, llegó hasta la última a mano izquierda y al entrar busco en un armario del cual sacó 2 toallas, una para él y otra para su pequeño acompañante.

Al cabo de una hora este estaba saliendo de la ducha ya vestido con una toalla en su hombro, y al girar la vista, este simplemente dejó salir una ligera sonrisa al ver al pequeño perrito dormido sobre su cama, se recostó delicadamente para no despertar al perrito, mientras este dormía (el cachorrito), Joseph recordaba algunos hechos importantes de su niñez.

(Pov Joseph)

Tenía unos 6 años cuando eso pasó, estaba en el mismo parque en el que estuve hace unos minutos atrás. Ese día el sol brillaba y el clima era fresco, y la primavera hacía notar su presencia con el gran colorido de las flores y los animales iban de un lado al otro, recuero que me encantaba perseguir mariposas para atraparlas, persiguiendo una sin darme cuenta, me adentré en el bosque y solo me percaté de ello cuando perdí de vista sus alas, entonces noté que ya no estaba en una parte segura del parque, estaba en medio de un claro, y frente a mí, se hallaba una niña que creo tenía la misma edad que yo, quizás era un año menor, da igual, solo sé que ella estaba allí, sentada al pie de un árbol inmenso, y que abrazaba sus piernas mientras lentamente alzaba su vista hacia mí, la niña al verme salió corriendo y sin pensarlo fui detrás de ella, en poco tiempo la perdí de vista cuando me distraje al escuchar algo como un gruñido, seguí en la misma dirección otro par de minutos pero no tuve éxito aunque por suerte ese camino me llevo de nuevo al parque.

Pensé que no la vería otra vez pero 3 días luego de eso, el lunes para ser exacto, ella estaba allí, en mi salón frente a toda la clase, acababa de llegar de Londres con sus padres y su hermano, realmente me sorprendí, y fue en ese momento en que puse cuidado a lo que la maestra decía –Bien chicos este año tendremos con nosotros a una nueva alumna en la clase, ella es July, sean amables con ella- dijo la maestra Grand - ¿Quieres decir algo a tus compañeros entes de tomar asiento?- ahora hablándole a July; la niña solo negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que mantenía baja su mirada – bien, entonces toma asiento linda, mmm, parece que el único disponible ahora es ese de allí al fondo, ¿no te molesta? – la niña volvió a negar y fue directamente a donde la maestra le había indicado sin decir nada, hubo un pequeño silencio y sus compañeros la miraban mientras susurraban Dios sabe que cosas, luego el día transcurrió de forma normal hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, yo solo me quedé en el salón para comer tranquilo, no era de jugar con otros niños ya que realmente no era algo que me fuera permitido, todo fue normal hasta que la vi sentada junto a mí, July no se había movido de allí y tenía su comida intacta, traté de hablarle ya que por alguna razón aunque no había hablado con ella jamás sentía una gran empatía hacia ella – O- oye, no vas a… comer?- ella solo negó sin pronunciar una sola sílaba- no tienes hambre?- ella solo seguía negando, y de repente, vi como una pequeña gota rodaba por su mejilla, no sabía si acercarme o no pero igual lo hice, no sé por qué pero la abracé, pensé que ella me empujaría o me golpearía por hacerlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, ella solo me abrazó y se aferró mientras lloraba como si fuera un alma en pena o algo así, se notaba que había algo que sin duda alguna estaba causándole un daño tremendo y yo no sabía que más hacer así que solo la dejé desahogarse, poco a poco se fue incorporando y sus lágrimas fueron dejando de caer, hasta que me soltó de nuevo y muy lentamente fue subiendo la mirada nuevamente hacia mí así como aquel día en el bosque, ella se había sonrojado mucho por causa de su llanto, y yo estoy seguro de haberme sonrojado un poco también a causa de verla así….

(Fin del pov)

Algo sacó al chico de sus pensamientos, este se paró lentamente de la cama mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sus negros y lacios cabellos, buscaba el objeto que originaba su perturbación momentánea, era su celular, al tomarlo y ver quien le llamaba miró con cierto fastidio la pantalla de su teléfono y solo atendió con una voz bastante neutral pero tranquila- hola, Joseph, oye ya está listo todo, mañana tendrás que ir con la chaqueta de tu uniforme, no sé cómo le hiciste eso al saco pero lo dejaste devastado así que tuve que pedir otro y no llega hasta pasado mañana- decían al otro lado del teléfono- claro, no hay problema, te veré mañana, gracias viejo, te debo una…- de inmediato le contestaron- bien te veré mañana estoy muerto, recuerda llevar otro cambio de ropa para evitar lo del año pasado!- claro Nick, no te preocupes eso ya está resuelto, ahora solo deja de recordarme ese incidente y vete a dormir- dijo esta vez en un tono un poco enfadado- oye tranquilo, no te alteres, jajajajaja, hasta mañana viejo- así terminó la conversación y el chico volvió a su anterior "labor" de adentrarse en sus recuerdos, pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormido….


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente cap :)

Chapter 2: Inocencia

El chico se había quedado dormido y en sus sueños veía algunos recuerdos de su pasado que eran como terribles y dolorosas pesadillas.

Mientras en algún lugar de Osaka, Japón una chica se quedaba en una casa no muy grande, simplemente como cualquier otra. Ella lucía una linda falda de estampado escoses entre vino tinto, rosa y negro, un sweater blanco con detalles en vino tinto y un chaleco negro con detalles en rosa, era de estatura media, delgada y de cabellos lacios que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda de un tono marrón claro, sus ojos eran negros y tenía una mirada dulce pero a la vez se notaba que había algo muy triste que ocultaba en su interior. La chica llegó y saludo a todos los presentes, el tiempo se iba rápidamente mientras charlaba y se divertía, pero cerca de hora y media más tarde, cuando apenas pasaba de las 12, recibió una llamada que cambió todo, el auto del que había bajado hacia poco más de una hora se había salido de la carretera en una curva cerrada intentando esquivar otro auto que venía de frente a gran velocidad, este había estallado unos segundos después; sus padres iban dentro del coche. La chica salió corriendo mientras alguien a sus espaldas trataba de llamarla y los demás la veían atónitos, ella solo alcanzó a escuchar momentáneamente que alguien gritaba su nombre repetidas veces -Julyyyyy!, Julyyyy!...- gritaban desde no muy lejos, hasta que mientras July corría, llegó a un punto en que no se escuchaba voz alguna que la llamase, continuó corriendo más y más, pero con los minutos iba perdiendo velocidad hasta quedarse totalmente estática en una acera de solo Dios sabe dónde.

July miraba y volteaba a todos lados tratando de ver alguna cabina telefónica o algo en lo que pudiera comunicarse con alguien que le ayudara, ella no sabía dónde estaba, ya que al llegar a esa casa, estaba en su fiesta de bienvenida, regresaba a Japón luego de años de haberse ido a Londres con sus padres, ella muy vagamente recordaba algunas calles de esa pequeña ciudad y sin duda alguna no recordaba esa, estaba en algún tipo de barrio que aparentaba ser de mala muerte, la chica vio que un grupo de personas de muy mal aspecto iban directo a donde estaba ella parada, aparentemente estaban ebrios, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se metió en algo así como un callejón y se escondió tras un basurero, al notar que ya no había nadie salió lentamente de detrás del objeto y se topó con un hombre de unos 22 o 23 años, alto, fornido, rubio y con unos ojos azules que solo hablaban de maldad; sin duda este hombre no quería nada bueno, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de buscar una salida, pero no la había, la única existente estaba justo al frente un poco cubierta por dicho hombre, este se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa entre depravada e infernal, la chica quería salir corriendo de allí pero sus piernas no respondían…

Un apuesto chico de lacio cabello negro y ojos de un gris humo con algunas salpicaduras blancas y unas que otras azuladas, salía en una moto negra de estilo ninja, (sin duda una belleza de alta cilindrada), a sus espaldas se veía como el portón eléctrico de una enorme pero muy sencilla casa se cerraba, este iba directo a un suburbio bastante deteriorado a causa de las drogas y los bares, todas las pandillas con elevada reputación se desplazaban por esos territorios así que los enfrentamientos eran bastante comunes. Joseph, conducía a una velocidad que no pasaría desapercibida si se encontraba con algún fiscal de tránsito, pero eso era lo de menos, esos caminos y entradas a los suburbios parecían ser fuertes impenetrables por las autoridades, allí solo los que vivían del bajo mundo pasaban y salían vivos como si de un día de campo se tratara.

Este recorría un suburbio en específico, parecía buscar a alguien, al cual encontró en una esquina que apenas era alumbrada muy tenuemente por una lámpara que de vez en cuando parpadeaba a causa de la poca regularidad del flujo eléctrico, paró allí pero no bajó de su moto, de hecho aún continuaba encendida por si debía salir de allí con algún tipo de prisa, aunque para él eso no era nada común, estaba más que acostumbrado a concurrir ese tipo de sitios, y ya era conocido de muchos ahí, hasta los más poderosos por alguna razón lo respetaban, y otros solo e temían…

En un callejón oscuro, una chica bastante linda estaba como piedra, sin ejercer ningún movimiento, apenas respirando con mucha dificultad. Un extraño hombre con pinta de no querer nada bueno estaba justo frente a ella, arrinconándola y mirándola como si pudiera de alguna forma devorarla con la mirada, la pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, en un intento desesperado por huir, intentó forcejear con el sujeto, pero fue en vano, este al ver que ella intentaba oponerse a su siguiente movimiento la neutralizó con una bofetada tan fuerte que July cayó al suelo bastante adolorida y con una pequeña gota de sangre que comenzaba a resbalas por el borde de su labio inferior, el hombre se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a forcejear para subirle la falda, poco después solo se escuchó un horrible gemido de dolor, ese desgraciado había abusado de la chica, arrebatándole uno de sus tesoros más preciados… su virginidad… su inocencia…

Pocos minutos después ese sujeto que aún continuaba sobre ella, sobre esa chica en shock que no se movía sino que solo dejaba caer gruesas y amargas lágrimas, trató de arremeter de nuevo, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpido por un sonido bastante peculiar y una fría sensación en la parte trasera de la nuca…


	3. Chapter 3

Posiblemente esa sensación proviniera de algo metálico, no sabía exactamente que era pero con temor imaginaba que podría ser. El hombre volteó muy lentamente y entre sombras pudo vislumbrar una oscura figura, y un trozo de metal plateado con uno que otro destello dorado, había otro sujeto apuntándole con una Taurus PT92 Gold (es una 9mm), este siniestro hombre ahora estaba tan asustado que quería correr pero no podía, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría costarle muy caro. La extraña silueta que apuntaba mientras sacaba el seguro del arma, iba inclinándose de a poco y con la mano libre lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa, al hacer esto sintió como su cuerpo era alzado sin ninguna dificultad, estaba muriendo de miedo, su mirada lo delataba, este otro misterioso hombre lo alzó y le susurró algo al oído, lo empujo de modo que lo quitó de encima de la chica, el hombre en el suelo solo se levantó y como pudo salió corriendo.

El golpe en seco de aquel hombre cayendo al suelo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, miró a esa corpulenta figura acercarse más y pudo distinguir en aquel rostro una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo y mejilla izquierda, estaba aterrada, una sonrisa torcida se había dibujado en aquel hombre y ella solo quería gritar pero su voz estaba totalmente atascada en su garganta, no podía pronunciar palabra –Dios, no de nuevo, por favor…. Alguien…-pensaba July esta vez sentada en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su pecho; ese hombre seguramente quería lo mismo que aquel otro, pero fue detenido por el sonido de un disparo hecho al aire que lo había dejado bastante aturdido por la cercanía en que se había efectuado, en un instante sintió que alguien le apuntaba a boca de jarro, se escuchó una voz un tanto profunda y muy fría- Dame el arma sino quieres que destroce tus pulmones con una bala- el hombre de la cicatriz extendió su mano un poco hacia atrás dejando colgar el arma del guardamonte de la misma desde uno de sus dedos, el otro hombre a sus espaldas se la quitó y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- No vuelvas a llevarte mi 9mm sin mi permiso, te dije que podías llevarte cual fuera menos esa pequeño mastodonte… Ahora vete..!- decía el hombre mientras retiraba el seguro a una beretta, este hablaba de manera fría, como si no se percatara de la presencia de la chica que estaba allí en el suelo sentada observando aterrada como esos hombres sin ninguna extrañeza interactuaban y como parecía que aquel enorme hombre se rendía a alguien que era de complexión más estrecha, pero más firme en cada movimiento, el enorme desconocido lentamente se dio vuelta – Bien ya te la entregué ¿por qué no me dejas continuar con lo que estaba?- a lo que solo recibió unas pocas palabras como contesta de su interlocutor - Creo que eso no se va a poder, detesto que escoria como tú haga ese tipo de cosas tan impunemente, y si puedo eliminarte para que no lo hagas estaré feliz de acabarte, será una rata menos en esta alcantarilla. Ahora largo de aquí- aquella mole humana solo frunció el ceño y lentamente se alejó del lugar, se montó en un mustang cobra del 67, negro con líneas plateadas que travesaban la parte superior del auto y se fue de allí.

La figura que quedaba allí frente a July, guardaba su arma y se dirigía a ella, en cuanto estuvo parado donde instantes antes había estado aquel monstruoso hombre de sonrisa torcida y cicatriz en el rostro, se comenzaba a inclinar hasta agacharse, el poco contacto con la luz sacó a relucir los negros cabellos de quien fuera ahora la persona que se encontraba frente a ella- no lo entiendo, es solo un chico como de mi edad, pero llegó aquí armado y haciendo que un monstruo humano se rindiera sin contemplación alguna, ¿Qué será lo que quiere? ¿Y si él hace lo que aquél otro?- la chica le miraba pero no lo veía, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, por su espalda corrían escalofríos que iban y venían, en su garganta tenía un nudo enorme que le impedía hablar, y se sentía asqueada por todo lo que la rodeaba, las imágenes de lo que había sucedido, de como de una horrible manera lo había perdido todo, estaban haciendo estragos, arañando en lo más profundo de su ser y punzando su pecho, estaba perdida, no quería estar viva luego de todo aquello, solo quería que por obra divina un rayo atravesara su ser y diera muerte a su dolor junto con ella; estaba cansada, lastimada, golpeada, triste, dolorida, muriendo internamente sin duda alguna…

La chica no salía de ese estado de trance en que se hallaba, aquél que estaba frente a ella, como por arte de magia desaparece de su vista unos momentos, esta sale de su trance al percatarse de ello, está asustada y ahora lo siente aún más - ¿a dónde se fue? ¿quizá debería tratar de ponerme de pie y salir de aquí? Ni siquiera sé si realmente se fue o está escondido en algún lugar, mi cuerpo me duele como si me hubieran molido a golpes, pero ese chico, de alguna forma ¿me salvó?, es imposible, seguro está planeando algo, debo huir de aquí, pero ¿A dónde?, muy poco recuerdo de esta ciudad y definitivamente jamás había estado en un lugar como este- trata de levantarse, cuando el chico aparece repentinamente con una chaqueta en las manos y con un sweater rojo sangre con capucha, obviamente él se había quitado la chaqueta y había desaparecido su beretta y su Taurus, no alcanzaba a ver algún bulto en la chaqueta que le mostrara lo contrario, el chico se acercó y se la colocó encima, bajó la capucha de su chaqueta y le dejó ver su rostro, inexpresivo y sereno, sus ojos grises tachadas de blanco y un poco de azul sus iris, no mostraba ni un ápice de interés por pasarse con ella, por el contrario estaba básicamente vistiéndola.

Como si fuera un globo con agua al jugar carnaval, así de sorpresivo fue lo sucesivo, el chico estaba alzándola en brazos y sentándola de medio lado en una Kawasaki 250R, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono para pedir a algún sujeto un auto y se dirigía a ella – no vayas a correr, no estoy de ánimos, si lo haces simplemente prefiero dejarte para que te pierdas de nuevo…- al finalizar de hablarle a la chica y también terminar de hablar por teléfono le dijo que debían esperar unos minutos, la chica solo asintió ligeramente, el Hombre aquel toma su rostro suavemente para no lastimarla y la hace girar la vista - vaya que quien te golpeó lo hico bastante fuerte, ha debido ser una bofetada que te arrojara al suelo… solo esperemos unos minutos más, te llevaré a un sitio en que podrás pasar la noche y ya mañana iremos a la delegación…- casi instantáneamente los ojos negros de July se cerraron y ella cayó rendida sobre su pecho (el del chico), este la rodeó con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, y se quedó quieto mientras esperaba, poco después se estacionó una RAM doble cabina, este tomó a la chica desmayada y la subió a la camioneta, el conductor pasó a ayudar con el chico a cargar a la mujer y a subir la moto a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y ya en esta – Viejo, ¿Qué se supone que harás con ella? ¿A dónde la llevarás?- el copiloto contestó – sabes bien a dónde la llevaremos y qué haré con ella, tú me conoces muy bien Alan-...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Paradero desconocido.

Ya eran las 3:37pm del día, apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que cierta chica castaña se había desmayado por el agotamiento sobre el pecho de aquel perfecto desconocido, dentro de una habitación bastante bien organizada y algo amplia retozaba ella en una cama cubierta de una sábanas, se escucha a penas como de a poco se abre la puerta de la recámara, un chico con un pantalón negro, camiseta gris con verde llamativo, unas Vans grises con dibujos de la banda GoRiLLaZ, (la camiseta también alusiva a esta banda), despreocupada pero sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, se adentraba con una bandeja en la que llevaba pan tostado, huevos y tocino, algo de jugo de naranja y café con leche, y para postre una manzana, la colocó sobre una mesita de noche, se sentó suavemente al costado de la cama para separar de los brazos de Morfeo a quien fuera la señorita que ahí se hallaba sumida en su letargo – Oye… Ya es hora de despertar.. Debes comer algo- decía con voz baja y muy calma – ven, levántate... Ya está servido tu desayuno… sino comes puedes enfermar… sé que debes estar agotada pero luego de que desayunes puedes volver a dormir si así lo deseas… - esto último al parecer había conseguido efecto, pronto un bulto debajo de las sábanas comenzó a moverse pesadamente, y mientras este se descubría de las sábanas, aquel que acababa de despertarla se mantenía a la expectativa de la reacción que tendría la persona que estaba comenzando a despertar luego de haber cedido ante la fatiga…

Ahí estaba, ella se había sentado con mucha calma sin mediar palabra, parecía no darse cuenta de dónde estaba o de que había pasado, pero, poco a poco el efecto de las largas horas de sueño se esfumó y la chica abrió los ojos de par en par contemplando el sitio en que se hallaba y mirando rápidamente una y otra vez hacia todas partes intentando adivinar donde se encontraba, estaba bastante perdida, pasó por cosas terribles en una sola noche y ahora estaba en lo que parecía un cuarto de quién sabe qué casa, en quién sabe dónde, y para completar la delirante escena ante ella estaba un perfecto desconocido, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, cuando trató de hacerlo el chico tapó su boca, delicada pero firmemente – Oye ni se te ocurra intentar gritar de nuevo, este no es lugar para eso, por mí no debes preocuparte, no planeo hacerte nada, si quisiera hacerlo no te habría traído aquí, solo lo habría hecho en ese callejón y te hubiera dejado ahí abandonada, ahora, quitaré mi mano de tu boca y dejaré que desayunes en paz, si tratas de gritar de nuevo voy a amarrarte de manos y pies y a colocarte una mordaza, ¿entendido? – La chica asiente con los ojos abiertos a casi su límite – bien, ahora sí, bon appetit – retira la mano del rostro de July, se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta – vendré en unos minutos para ver que ya hayas comido todo y traerte ropa limpia y una toalla, así podrás darte un baño, luego decidirás si quieres que te lleve a la delegación o prefieres ver un médico primero – dicho esto se retiró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

July veía pasmada todo aquello, no terminaba de entender que había sucedido la noche anterior con todos aquellos recuerdos llegando como una ráfaga a su cabeza y de repente, todo quedaba en blanco, como una laguna mental, primeo estaba en una moto y luego ya no recordaba nada. Ese joven ciertamente al hablarle la veía con indiferencia, como si se tratara de una persona cualquiera sin el más mínimo de importancia, no parecía tomar en cuenta si existencia, y en su voz no se sentía ni una pizca de mala intención para con ella, que permanecía inmóvil velando la habitación y paseando la mirada por su comida, realmente se veía apetecible, su estómago le exigía a gritos que le diera comida como si de una huelga se tratara, pero en su garganta tenía un nudo que le hacía sentir que si trataba de comer algo lo regresaría de inmediato y con creses, en su piel aún sentía en contacto de aquel ser que le había arrebatado su inocencia y la repulsión hacia todo lo que la rodeaba la hacía querer arrancarse la piel y desaparecer de la superficie terrestre; aunque por momentos lo olvidaba pero en cuanto lo hacía en su mente se agolpaban los motivos que la hicieron llegar ahí, la noticia que había recibido a través de una llamada, eso que la había dejado absorta de toda razón, de toda cordura, de todo… La muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico…

Sus lágrimas caían con tanta facilidad, no podía detenerlas, no podía levantarse y a duras penas podía respirar, aún permanecía en la misma posición que ocupaba cuando aquel extraño se fue de la habitación con el propósito de dejarla desayunar. Así, por medio de la tortura de la que era víctima por parte de su conciencia, había dejado pasar el tiempo mientras sollozaba amargamente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo solo que sin tanto cuidado como antes, el llanto paró en seco, realmente verlo aparecer de nuevo sin aviso alguno la había asustado – Veo que no has tocado tu comida ¿qué? ¿Tendré que hacerte comer?- July denegaba con la cabeza, estaba por abrir su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida – está bien no comas sino quieres, no soy tu niñero así que has como gustes, aquí está la ropa y las toallas, además también traje a una buena amiga, prepárate para recibirla, te está esperando abajo, sino vas en 30 minutos voy a venir por ti y voy a llevarte hasta allá incluso si no llevas ropa puesta, así que mejor date prisa- se retira de nuevo sin dar chance a que July de una respuesta – ¿una amiga? ¿Qué clase de amiga? ¿Y para que la trajo? ¿Es que acaso este muchacho se tomó la molestia de traerme hasta aquí para venderme como si fuera mercancía?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ¿Una amiga?

La chica estaba atónita por el comentario de su "anfitrión", y no podía dejar de pensar cosas terribles ya que estaba todavía bastante choqueada por lo que había tenido que vivir la noche anterior, sin darse cuenta dejó pasar el tiempo y se metió a toda prisa a la ducha cuando ya solo le quedaban 5 minutos, realmente le daba miedo que ese chico fuera capaz de hacerla bajar aun estando desnuda. Se bañaba en principio de prisa y luego solo por inercia mientas se hundía en sus pensamientos, cuando salió de la ducha estaba buscando el paño, lo había dejado en la cama, salió mojada y a hurtadillas para tratas de no resbalar, y cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de alcanzar la cama, ¡pum!, lo que más temía que pasara en ese momento, el chico abrió la puerta y al verla allí parada desnuda frente a él un leve sonrojo se hiso presente en su rostro, la chica estaba paralizada por la impresión, pues tendía a ser algo acobardada porque siempre era sobre protegida por sus padres, sus mejillas coloradas a más no poder y sus ojos como si fueran dos esferas perladas, el chico rompió con el incómodo momento, tomó la toalla y se la arrojó, July la atrapó y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, el chico miraba en dirección contraria a donde ella estaba parada y solo le dirigió unas palabras – por hacerte pasar este momento te daré 5 minutos más para que te vistas, no me hagas volver de nuevo- este se retiró casi como sonámbulo, con pasos lentos pero alargados, lo suficiente para estar en la sala en menos de 2 segundos.

(pov July)

Qué más puedo hacer ahora, no sé dónde estoy ni quien es el y mucho menos quien es esa tal amiga que trajo aquí, esto es tan extraño, siento como mi cuerpo se mueve por inercia y mi mente se queda colgada, así como les pasa a las computadoras cuando les de lag… es inevitable para mí sentir que muchas cosas se rompieron en mi interior. Primero estaba en una fiesta de bienvenida para mí, luego recibo una llamada que me deja helada y de la nada estoy corriendo por quien sabe qué lugar, y me topo de frente con quien para mí es el mismísimo demonio, esa mirada y esa sonrisa, perturbadoras por separado, infernales en conjunto, esa sensación de dolor en mi vientre, y de asco y repulsión por ese ser, por cualquier ser que se acerque a mi ahora… – termina de vestirse- ahora ya no volveré a ser la misma de antes… nunca jamás…- sale de la habitación y mientras baja las escaleras – Por Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, seguro seré vendida o algo peor, y ni siquiera refuté nada, no fui capaz de decir algo en contra o de tratar de huir o yo qué sé…- llega a la sala..

-Ya estoy aquí- dice July cabizbaja- es extraño, parece no ser mala persona, aunque aun así no me transmite confianza – dice para sí misma

- Bien niña ella es Zara, es médico y va a revisarte para asegurarse de que no tengas ninguna lastimadura seria, sé que pasaste por algo horrible y no puedo comprender que sientes en este momento, pero créeme esto es por tu bien, sé que dije que tú decidirías pero en vista que ni siquiera desayunaste creo que esto será lo mejor…- ¿y quién se cree que es? Yo no tengo porque dejar que esa Zara lo haga, aunque sea un buen gesto o lo que sea, no quiero a nadie cerca de mí… y más aún se atreve a llamarme niña y es evidente que debe ser contemporáneo conmigo si es que no es acaso de la misma edad…(esto es lo que July está pensando)

-Linda, como Joseph acaba de decirte, yo soy Zara y vengo a ayudarte, es normal que quieras evitar esto pero realmente es muy necesario, sobre todo para que veamos si no resultaste lastimada y si sería adecuado darte algo de tomar para que dentro de nueve meses no haya riesgo de que resultes embarazada…

¿Resultar embarazada? No lo había pensado, ciertamente es lo último que quiero en estos momentos y mucho menos si se trata de tener un hijo producto de… bueno… una experiencia tan tétrica… Ya veo por qué él la llamó… Veo que pensó en todo… hasta en atenderme sin conocerme… quizá no sea tan malo…

-Entonces qué dices niña… ¿te dejarás atender?por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- M-mi nombre… e-es July…- casi no puedo hablar, el solo esbozar palabras me pone nerviosa ¿por qué?...

- Y te verás con zara o….

-S-sí… lo haré…

-Bien linda, vamos a tu habitación ¿sí? Joseph esperará acá abajo- ella me hablaba con total calma y dulzura, sino fuera porque ella es morena y más baja que yo, por sus ojos miel y su cabello azabache, con ese tipo de voz diría que es mi madre…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Empty heart.

(July pov)

Estaba saliendo de la ducha y noté que no estaba allí la toalla, rayos. La había dejado sobre la cama, salí con cuidado más a hurtadillas que los ladrones cuando pretender robar en los museos, y justo cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de la cama la puerta se abrió, Dios sentí como toda mi sangre subió a mis mejillas y como mis ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que ibas a salirse de sus órbitas, él solo tomó la toalla y mientras veía hacia no sé dónde me la arrojó, me dijo que tenía cinco minutos más y se fue rápidamente, no quería bajar pero era mejor darme prisa para evitar que eso volviera a pasar, lo que realmente no entiendo es ¿por qué no tocó la puerta? Bueno, supongo que no le importó ya que como seguramente esta es su casa cree que eso es lo de menos.

En fin, al bajar y ver como el chico me presentaba a su amiga, de unos 43 a 45 años, un poco más baja que yo, ha de medir 1,55 metros ya que estoy segura de ser unos 8cm más alta quizá 10. Sus ojos miel, de mirada dulzona, cabello rizo azabache, y una voz muy maternal, no es que confíe en ella pero no parece mala persona, al menos me hiso ver algo muy importante por lo cual debía dejar que ella me examinara, evitar quedar embarazada, cuando ella lo mencionó sentí como mi piel se crispaba y como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, definitivamente no podía permitir que eso pasara y si aún estaba a tiempo de evitarlo lo aceptaría por muy incómodo o vergonzoso que fuera, no es que no me gusten los niños, pero, creo que no podría con algo así, finalmente subí con la señora Zara, fue muy amable y aunque esas cosas que usó para revisar sino había algún daño grave eran bastante incómodas e incluso invasivas, no me quejo, me dio la primera buena noticia desde que llegué a esta ciudad con estas palabras – "linda, no tienes ningún daño que pueda perjudicarte, y si tomas esto evitarás ser madre dentro de 9 meses…"- lo tomé sin pensarlo, ahora al menos me siento segura de una cosa o dos.

Por ahora estoy en una comisaría, con este chico Joseph a un lado, oh si lo había olvidado gracias a la señora Zara pude saber su nombre ya que el me preguntó el mío pero jamás me dijo el suyo.

(Fin pov)

En la comisaría July y Joseph esperaban al oficial Petterson, este llegó unos 5 minutos después – Jóvenes que los trae por aquí, no es común verte por aquí chico, qué se supone que necesites ahora…- dirigiéndose a Joseph el cual le responde bastante serio y en un tono que delata la forma ligera en que sobre lleva las cosas, aparentemente esa es su manera habitual de hablar y de actuar, sin dar mayor importancia a nada – no es necesario que seas tan obvio, sé perfectamente que no me quieres aquí pero me debes una y además este es tu trabajo, esta chica es July, según lo que sé estaba en un callejón y un tipo quería pasarse con ella. Cosa que asumo alguien más ya había hecho antes que ese que estaba allí llegara, de resto solo se su nombre, ¿es necesario que te explique por qué eso es de tu competencia y no mía Mitch? – el semblante de Mitch cambió, estaba un poco irritado por las palabras del pelinegro, pero parecía también haber quedado algo turbado con esto que le habían contado – señorita, ¿podría decirme lo que pasó con exactitud?- sí señor- suspiro- ayer por la tarde, llegué con mis padres de Londres, mis padres y yo nos mudaríamos aquí por cuestión de que iban a expandir su empresa y debían quedarse un tiempo, en la noche me dejaron en casa de una amiga de la infancia a la cual no veía desde que hace un buen tiempo ya, no es primera vez que vengo a vivir aquí ya que en mi infancia estuve 2 años, era un momento muy importante para mí, me reencontraría con amigos de la primaria, y al llegar comencé a charlar con todos y a dejar que el tiempo pasara, cuando recibí una llamada de un hospital… preguntaron por mi nombre y… y me informaron que… mis padres…- la voz de July comenzaba a apagarse, sus ojos a humedecerse, comenzaban a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas como si se tratara de cascadas en miniatura, pero a pesar de ello se forzaba a continuar con la historia – habían muerto… en un accidente… me desesperé y salí corriendo de allí – trata de limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas continúan brotando- cuando reaccioné ya estaba en una calle extraña, desubicada y no sabía qué hacer, escuche ruidos y vi a unos hombres que parecían estar ebrios así que me escondí tras un basurero en un callejón, y cuando noté que se habían ido…- Joseph intenta hablar pero es interrumpido antes de pronunciar palabra- me topé de frente con un hombre que tenía una sonrisa atemorizante, su mirar era como es de un diablo, y no pude moverme, me quedé paralizada, él avanzaba hacia mí y yo retrocedía hasta que me arrinconó… en un momento de desesperación traté de correr pero el me abofeteó con tanta fuerza que me hiso caer al suelo… traté de quitármelo de encima, pero fue más fuerte que yo, sentí cuando trató de levantar mi falda y eso me desesperó más, quise gritar pero ni pude, me sentí desdichada y asustada, ese hombre…- July no pudo continuar, su llanto se volvió más profundo y sus lágrimas caían con mayor ímpetu, esta sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaban suave y firmemente, era Joseph, ella no reaccionó más que para esconder su rostro en el pecho del chico, estaba avergonzada de no haber podido ser capaz de correr cuando tuvo oportunidad, de haber salido corriendo en vez de actuar de forma irracional, pero, ahora era muy tarde, yo todo había pasado de esa forma tan tortuosa y no había marcha atrás, el oficial interrumpió el momento de silencio que se había hecho en aquella pequeña oficina de paredes beige con un archivero gris y un escritorio del mismo color - Señorita… usted comprenderá que lo que me ha contado es muy grave… debo pedirle que por favor me de sus datos, por lo que puedo entender, es usted menor de edad así que tendré que pedirle también que si tiene algún familiar al que pueda llamar, con el que pueda quedarse…- Joseph lo interrumpe- ya lo llamé, lo hice mientras veníamos de camino acá, su hermano vendrá de Londres en el primer vuelo de esta noche, y ya que tiene influencias ha estado haciendo llamadas desde que se enteró de lo sucedido para que ella pueda quedar bajo su custodia- así siguió la conversación, el chico respondiendo por ella, el oficial preguntando, haciendo llamadas y de vez en cuando tomando café hasta que finalmente Joseph y July pudieron ir de nuevo a casa del chico…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mi verdadera primera noche junto a ti.

En casa de Joseph…

-Mmmm…. O… oye… gracias por ayudarme… en todo… si tu no hubieras llegado, aquel otro hombre…- los ojos de la chica se nublaban llenos de pánico y tristeza al recordar aquella noche del día anterior- habría abusado de mí también… a demás… me has dado hospedaje y me llevaste con ese oficial… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Petterson, siendo así estoy segura de que pronto mi hermano me tendrá bajo su tutela y al menos podré estar segura de no tener que ir a uno de esos hogares para chicos sin padres…- la chica se sorprendió al notar que la mirada del chico que antes era tan serena y se mostraba imperturbable ahora lucía un poco molesta- mmm… ¿dije algo malo?- preguntó cierta castaña de ojos negros y brillantes como la brea- no…- fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, Joseph se levantó del sofá, para dirigirse de la sala a su cuarto, la sala era bastante amplia de muebles sencillos pero elegantes y con un toque de discreción, las paredes de un azulado grisáceo y en cada esquina de esta habían plantas que daban vida al espacio, en el techo un candelabro de cristales y detalles dorados y plateados que le daba un toque sencillo pero muy imponente.

El chico se retiraba a su habitación de forma tranquila pero despedía un aura que mostraba que de alguna manera se sentía aludido por el comentario de su interlocutora, solo al llegar a la salida de la sala a un pasillo corto que conectaba con una escalera se detuvo y le dirigió unos cuantos vocablos – Los chicos sin padres como tú dices serían un gran ejemplo de superación para ti en estos momentos, no deberías juzgar de esa forma lo que no conoces, quienes carecemos de padres no necesariamente somos escoria sabes…- continuó su camino a la habitación a la que se dirigía, al llegar y entrar cerró la puerta y se tiró boca abajo en su cama mientras de debajo de su almohada saca a una fotografía en la que se veía a un hombre de traje, alto y fornido de cabello rubio y ojos miel, una mujer de hermosa figura lo acompañaba, con un hermoso vestido de un rojo sangre con volados y detalles en piedrecillas brillantes que le llegaba casi a la mitad de la rodilla, esa mujer tenía ojos grises y su cabello pelirrojo y rizado, ambos en la foto lucían felices y perdidamente enamorados, la mujer además tenía el vientre hinchado y otras características más que denotaban su embarazo – si tú estuvieras aquí ¿qué harías? Siempre fuiste muy listo y mucho más comprensivo y paciente de lo que puedo llegar a ser yo… creo que saqué el orgullo de mi madre, seguramente ha de ser eso por lo que el abuelo dijo alguna vez…- súbitamente fue halado de nuevo a la realidad al escuchar toques en la puerta- pasa- July entró y se quedó parada en la puerta de la recámara- ¿vas a quedarte allí parada todo el día?- la chica negó con la cabeza y acercándose a la cama del chico hiso un ligero ademán para pedirle permiso de sentarse con él, este asintió, la chica se sentó sutilmente mientras él se incorporaba y se sentaba también- oye, Joseph ¿cierto?- el chico asintió- quiero disculparme por haber dicho eso antes, no sabía eso de ti y de haberlo sabido no habría dicho nada, además creo que tiene razón- el chico permanecía sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro – creo que no debí decirlo de esa manera, ciertamente no son chicos que deban ser menospreciados, yo jamás supe que era no tener padres así que no debería hablar mucho al respecto, y tú has sido muy amable conmigo al dejarme quedar aquí, al salvarme de ese tipo, y con todo lo demás incluso hiciste venir aquí a la Dra. Zara, te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho y realmente quería que lo supieras- Joseph suspiró y esbozó unas cuantas palabras en contesta a lo que acababa de oír- niña, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo solo hice lo que debía, y en cuanto a lo que dijiste mejor olvídalo, simplemente no vuelvas a decir algo así tan a la ligera, realmente tendrías que agradecerme su hubiera llegado antes de que aquel hombre, fuere quien fuere…- la chica entendió a lo que él se refería- si… entiendo… pero, igual muchas gracias… de no ser por ti solo Dios sabe dónde estaría ahora…- el chico volteó los ojos y suspiro- oye, sé que no he pasado por eso pero sí puedo decirte que con el tiempo aprenderás a sobrellevar y superar todo… no te apresures, tu hermano conseguirá tu custodia y según lo que hablaron y lo que hablé con él, mañana por la mañana estará aquí… . Fue interrumpido- si pero aun no entiendo por qué él quiso que me quedara aquí contigo sino te conoce- la expresión del chico cambió a una de sorpresa por una pequeña fracción de segundo, pero volvió a su estado inicial, la chica se dio cuenta- ¿acaso tú lo conoces?- el chipo carraspeó y decidió contestar- sí, lo conozco... hace algún tiempo atrás estuve de viaje en Londres, mis tutores en ese entonces iban y venían y en vacaciones yo viajaba con ellos, lo conocí en uno de esos viajes, aunque aún lo hacen ya no viajo con ellos ya que no es necesario…- obtuvo una respuesta inmediata y en un tono que mostraba sorpresa y mucho interés- ya veo… y ¿por qué ya no viajas con ellos? ¿Cómo fue cuando lo conociste? ¿Se llevaron bien él y tú?- el chico la miró bastante extrañado de su actitud para con él, sentía que trataba con una niña- bien, ahora que soy mayor de edad no estoy sujeto a ellos, me llevé bien con él, aunque antes de irme de allí había tenido una pequeña discusión con él pero no fue nada importante, y pues…lo conocí en un baile, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente ya que no había mucha más gente de nuestra edad, solo nosotros y otro chicos más y 2 señoritas que prefiero no recordar- la chica cambió un poco su semblante, su curiosidad de niña se había transformado en algo parecido a una duda recelosa- ¿algo pasó con alguna de ellas acaso?- él respondió percatándose de esta reacción- para nada, es solo que no me cayeron en gracia… sabes, creo que estas son muchas preguntas para una misma noche, yo veré películas el resto de lo que queda de esta con un amigo que debe estar por llegar, si gustas puede quedarte con nosotros en la sala o puedes hacer lo que te plazca mientras no salgas de aquí- en eso sonó el timbre- debe ser él…- se levantó algo aletargado, y luego mientras caminaba su cuerpo fue respondiendo de mejor manera, la chica aún pensaba en lo que el pelinegro le había contado, pero en especial en lo raro que era para ella que su hermano le hubiese insistido en quedarse ahí con ese perfecto extraño…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sr. Desconocido.

En una sala cualquiera, de una gran casa en algún lugar de Osaka, dos chicos conversaban y veían películas. Uno de ellos era de cabello negro, alto y se veía que su cuerpo estaba bien formado y que el complemento de su fuerte e imponente presencia se marcaba con su mirada, fuerte y segura pero con una gran calma que no era de paz interior sino de un ser muy ágil y meticuloso, esos ojos grises sin duda habían presenciado muchas cosas y guardaban muchos secretos; el chico que le acompañaba también tenía cierta altura aunque era unos pocos centímetros más bajo, y se veía un poco menos formado, tenía el cabello de un negro tan oscuro que destilaba reflejos azulados, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo que se enredaba con pequeñas ondas de un azul muy claro las cuales partían de su pupila y terminaban chocando con el borde de su iris, tenía una mirada bastante interesante de estudiar, se veía distraída y caprichosa, también se notaba que solo mostraba lo que quería al igual que lo hacía la mirada de su compañero; ambos estaban viendo una película de terror, estaban embelesados mientras una chica de cabellos castaños claros que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda bajaba por las escaleras que se encontraban en un pasillo que servía de unión de esta con la sala y el resto de la casa, esta se acercó, la película tenía efectos muy realistas, sin mencionar que era una Tv en 3D, en esta película se veía como claramente una cantante al parecer de ópera con ojos completamente negros cubierta de sangre y con una motosierra se acercaba a su víctima, uno joven de unos 15 años, estaban en un cobertizo que se veía deteriorado, y el chico estaba encadenado, cuando le mujer comenzaba a cortar lentamente con la motosierra, la castaña interrumpió, trató de ser delicada pero esto no sirvió de nada

- Mmmm… Joseph- la chica posó delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro del ojos grises, este soló un ligero respingo que pasó desapercibido ya que había podido ocultarlo, caso contrario al de su amigo, que saltó del sofá haciendo que las palomitas salieran volando y cayeran sobre los tres jóvenes y sobre el sofá y el suelo- Alan tendrás que recoger eso- ahora dirigiéndose a July – deberías avisar, casi matas a mi hermano de un ataque cardiaco y eso no sería aceptable, dime ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿O es que quieres ver películas un rato?- ella se sonrojó apenada ante el comentario del chico y agachando un poco la vista- bueno yo… quisiera quedarme aquí contigo- se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decir "contigo" y trató de corregirse – con ustedes más bien-

El chico no hiso caso a lo anterior y ayudó al ojiazul a recoger las palomitas, la chica aún seguía de pie esperando una respuesta cuando este pareció recordar que aún no le había contestado a la inquieta chica que también se había dispuesto a ayudar – lo siento, había olvidado responder a tu pregunta, claro que puedes, si te invité a venir no deberías dudar de que ello permanece en pie las veces que así lo desees, déjalo así- refiriéndose al desastre que quedaba de palomitas- Alan terminará de recoger ¿verdad Alan?- el aludido sonreía avergonzado y un poco sonrojado mientras asentía, Joseph rápidamente los presentó – antes de que se me olvide, Alan ella es July, July él es Alan- este le extendió la mano- mucho gusto- le dedicaba una despreocupada sonrisa como la de un niño mientras la chica de ojos negros se debatía entre estrechar su mano o no, el ojiazul pareció notarlo al igual que el chico de ojos grises así que este interrumpió en incomodo momento

– bien Alan creo que será mejor terminar de recoger esto, y por recoger me refiero a ti, además de que ahora tendré que hacer palomitas de nuevo y preparar la cena, niña –la aludida volteó algo irritada por la manera en que la había llamado "aún sigue llamándome así, no creo parecer una niña…"- sí, dime…- Joseph contestó mientras salía de la sala- ¿prefieres quedarte a ayudar a Alan y escoger otra película o ayudarme con la cena?- la chica no lo razonó mucho, no quería quedarse con el otro chico que si bien no le había parecido mala persona no era de su confianza y aunado a esto el saberse sola con dos chicos en la misma casa no la hacía sentir cómoda, y ya que no quería quedarse sola pero tampoco confiaba plenamente en ninguno – yo te ayudo… con la cena… creo- el chico la miró con una expresión bastante relajada, al parecer ella era insignificante ante sus ojos – bien pero, ¿sabes cocinar? Vienes de familia de bastante alcurnia y hasta donde sé ustedes tenían ama de llaves y mayordomo, ya sabes ese tipo de comodidades- Alan volteó a verla impresionado de lo que oía y tuvo la intención de acercarse a hacer preguntas al respecto pero se encontró con un par de ojos grises que aunque parecían calmados le hacían cierto reproche que lo llevaba a reprimir esa actitud de momento- Alan…- el chico retrocedió y volvió a hacer lo de antes para terminar con el desastre – bien niña vamos a la cocina...-

Ya en la cocina:

-bien ¿qué quieres cenar hoy niña?- la chica había terminado de perder la paciencia ante este apodo- por mí puede ser lo que prefieras siempre y cuando dejes de llamarme así- trataba de no dejarse descontrolar por su impulso de querer gritarle y echarle en cara que no quería ese tipo de trato- te pido que por favor no me llames así, es en cierta forma denigrante…- se vio interrumpida por un movimiento brusco que la dejó aprisionada entre la pared y los brazos flexionados del chico, la reacción de la chica fue notoria, el rubor se corría por todo su rostro y su semblante mostraba turbación, miedo, y mucha desesperación, unas palabras mezcladas con una densa mirada por parte de un par de canicas grises estocadas de blancuzco y tachas azuladas la comenzaron a dominar.

-Mientras sea yo quien te cuide para mí eres una niña, y también, mientras yo te cuide puedo asegurarte que nada de malo va a pasarte porque no dejo jamás que lastimen a quienes están cerca de mí, no es necesario que te asustes de mi presencia, o que te sientas intimidada por mí o por la idea de que Alan este cerca, comprendo que es una situación difícil, pero ten por sentado que para mí la idea de cuidarte en estos momentos si bien no es la más adecuada es la que darás por hecho, de demostrar que tengo razón me encargaré de ser necesario- la chica iba perdiéndose en esas palabras, la mirada penetrante del chico la desnudaba por completo, pero no como la de aquel hombre que la había atrapado en un callejón, sino que esta era diferente, estaba desnudando sus emociones, su mente, se había dado cuenta que estar cerca de su nuevo amigo (Alan) le causaba temor y la hacía cohibirse, se dio cuenta de que ella se sentía insegura y desprotegida a tal grado que le atemorizaba estar cerca de cualquier persona…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Un incidente en la cocina.

Un par de ojos negros como alquitrán estaban desorientados mientras se hundían en dos canicas grises de tachas blancas y azuladas, una chica aprisionada entre una pared con mosaicos entre blancos perlados, grisáceos y verduzcos y un par de brazos que no le permitían moverse a los costados, frente a ella un chico alto de test blanca como porcelana, fornido pero no en exceso, y cabellos negros como la mismísima noche, pero tersos y suaves como los de un cachorro, no obstante, esto no era lo que atraía a la chica que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, al contrario, sentía como una bandada de escalofríos recorrían su espalda como si esta fuera un hipódromo y los escalofríos caballos de carrera, esta al principio se halló aterrada ante tal cercanía, pero pronto todo eso se desvanecía como si una demoledora arrasara con todo, sintió cono un cálido y suave roce se posaba sobre su cabeza, el chico alborotaba su cabello cual niña pequeña a la que se le está consolando luego de rasparse las rodillas – es momento de cocinar, lo que no sepas hacer dímelo y yo te enseño – la chica salió de un trance para sumirse en otro, solo que esta vez en sus propios pensamientos, respondiendo y haciendo todo por inercia, cosa de la que el chico se había dado por enterado apenas escuchó el tono de su respuesta – ah… claro…-

(Pov July)

No sé cómo es que terminé en esta situación tan incómoda, primero trato de no molestar demasiado pero igual terminé asustando al tal Alan, realmente no fue mi intención aunque de haber estado de mejor ánimo estoy segura de que habría reído con muchas ganas, el desastre fue bastante menor de lo que parecía y parece que a este chico nada lo altera, ni siquiera cambió su expresión así como lo hiso su amigo, pensé que él también se había asustado, incluso pensé que se enojaría conmigo pero tampoco fue así, y ahora no llevamos ni 10 minutos en esta cocina y viene y de repente me estampa contra la pared y me deja sin ninguna salida… me dice todas esas cosas y hace que algo dentro de mí se estremezca y mi cohibición para con él sea más por nervios que por miedo, su mirada es tan intrigante, apuesto a que puede ver el tipo de personas que le rodean con solo observarlas unos segundos… realmente por un momento pensé que iba a intentar algo más pero fue solo de momento, esto es muy confuso, no logro ordenar mis ideas- auch- rayos me corté, espero que no sea muy profunda –July mete parte de su dedo en la boca para evitar que siga sangrando—vaya que seré estúpida, como se me ocurre distraerme así…

(Fin Pov)

Joseph toma su mano y la hala hasta el lavaplatos, lava su herida y le coloca una pequeña toalla-"por Dios me estoy sonrojando, quiero salir corriendo de aquí, por qué se supone que me pasa esto, no fue buena idea tratar de ayudarle…"- los pensamientos de la ojinegra se agolparon y ella batió ligeramente la cabeza para zafarse de estos antes de seguir atosigada - con esto parará de sangrar, igual no es nada de gravedad así que por qué mejor no vas a la sala con Alan y esperas allá, pueden ver alguna otra película mientras tanto, ve tranquila y solo no le hables de comics o caricaturas- "¿comics o caricaturas?¿ Acaso está hablando enserio?" fueron los pensamientos de la castaña, Joseph a falta de respuesta – si bueno es raro pero tú solo has caso, sino créeme te arrepentirás por ello y no lo digo en broma, ese chico cuando comienza esos dos temas comienza hablando y luego termina en su mundo de fantasías – algo sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar asintió momentáneamente y se retiró, Joseph se quedó terminando de preparar la comida…

En la sala de una gran casa una chica entraba de espacio y algo temerosa, un chico ojiazul que veía diferentes estuches con CDs volteó a verla y le dedicó una alegre y fugaz sonrisa mientras volteaba de nuevo a ver los estuches que tenía en sus manos, el ojiazul contemplaba cada uno como sopesando lo que elegiría hasta que se le ocurrió algo que sería más civilizado y educado de su parte – Oye, ¿July, verdad?- esta asintió- ¿por qué mejor no eliges tú la película? Creo que sería lo más adecuado considerando que en este caso tú eres como una invitada – July no pudo evitar expresar en sus facciones lo extrañada que se sentía a tal comentario, ella había estado quedándose allí desde la noche anterior y mientras su hermano estaba en ese momento llegando a penas a la ciudad, esta se había enterado de que viviría allí mientras solucionaba lo de su custodia y ella comenzaba y terminaba de nuevo el año escolar de su último año en preparatoria, estaba bastante confundida porque ahora que vivía ahí este chico aparecía y le decía así de la nada que era una invitada, una visitante, ¿Qué él no lo era también?- Alan y July voltearon instintivamente al escuchar la voz de un tercero que se asomaba a la entrada de la sala – vengas a comer, ya está servido- Joseph estada recostado de costado a la entrada de la sala mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca, con un ademán le hiso seña de que fueran al comedor y así como llegó allí también se retiró, pocos instantes luego, Alan y July también llegaron ahí para cenar.

-Bon appetit, disfrútenlo…- y con un ligero gesto de agradecimiento ambos aludidos dieron su respuesta. La comida fue silenciosa, de vez en cuando era Alan quien hablaba con Joseph y July solo escuchaba sin pronunciar una sola sílaba. Luego de esto, los 3 se dirigieron a la sala y continuaron viendo películas hasta dadas las 12, que era la hora de Alan de irse a dormir, este se despidió y se fue a su habitación, la chica que se hallaba aún en la sala todavía se sentía extrañada de ver l familiaridad del ojiazul, es decir, incluso tenía una habitación que llamar suya, para ella era extraño, pero debía adaptarse a todos esos repentinos cambios en su vida, en eso se fue la noche, hasta que llegó su hora de dormir…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mi refugio.

Entrada la noche en alguna habitación de la casa de cierto pelinegro de ojos grises y porte de conde, una chica de ojos negros y cabellos entre ondulados y lacios, daba vueltas sin cesar en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno, apenas pudo dormirse y las pesadillas hicieron entrada triunfal en medio d lo que parecía el nuevo estilo de tortura que ahora su mente implementaba para continuar por enésima vez recordándole lo mal que lo pasó hace a penas pocos días. En medio de esta jugarreta de mal gusto de Morfeo, la chica se soñaba en un bosque de árboles secos y sin hojas, con un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, sin circulación de corrientes de aire, con los sonidos como de bestias que hacían eco entre los matorrales sin vida que se encontraban a los costados del camino, la senda era de tierra, y casi no podía ver, hasta que llegaba a un claro en que se reflejaba la tenue luz de la luna, esta se escondía momentáneamente y al aparecer por segunda vez la poca luz que yacía en el claro, se veía a si misma pasando nuevamente por aquel terrible suceso que había ocurrido por desgracia para ella, justo la noche de su llegada a la ciudad, cuando trataba de escapar, las raíces de los sauces muertos la atrapaban y la hacían voltear el rostro hacia aquella espantosa escena, y repentinamente, luego de terminada, su reflejo que estaba debajo de la silueta del hombre que le había causado tal desgracia, desapareció, haciendo que el repugnante ser que había aprovechado su debilidad antes, volteara a verlo, como si quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. Fue cuando este se puso en pie y se acercó peligrosamente a donde ella se encontraba inmovilizada que por fin pudo despertar, de golpe, agitada, apenas pudiendo respirar, estaba alterada, las lágrimas no siquiera pudieron secarse, ya que el sueño era tan vívido que despertó, pero aún su mente seguía shockeada por lo que su subconsciente había proyectado.

Las lágrimas caían una y otra vez, la falta de oxígeno, la desesperación, los escalofríos, el terror, todo era real para ella, no quería estar sola pero tampoco sabía bien que hacer, salió de un salto de la cama y se fue corriendo hasta una habitación al final del pasillo en que estaba la suya, la abrió estrepitosamente y sin contemplación, ante esto, un movimiento ligero pero rápido de una sombra que apenas era tocada por el pálido resplandor lunar, July pareció tener un repentino ataque de lucidez que le permitió darse por enterada de lo que acababa de hacer, había irrumpido en la habitación del dueño de la casa, de quien estaba dándole un techo, y posiblemente a este no le gustaría para nada, ella solo se quedó ahí, parada en la puerta de la habitación, dejando sus lágrimas caer, y pronto sintió el suave agarre de un par de manos que la tomaban de los brazos y la llevaban hasta la cama de quien fuera dueño de la pieza, con un delicado tirón su cuerpo cedió a sentarse, aquella silueta también se sentó al hacerlo la chica, prontamente una luz se abrió paso en parte de la recamara, era una pequeña pero potente lámpara robre una mesa de noche de estructura de aluminio, sencilla pero bonita, la luz era cándida pero con bastante alcance, iluminaba a ambos en pleno, dejando ver el rostro y el abdomen bien formado del chico ojigris, cosa que para esta pasó desapercibido.

Joseph miraba a July fijamente esperando que esta pronunciara palabra alguna, pero en vista de la falta de respuesta fue él quien habló primero

–Dime ni… July… ¿Qué sucede?- la chica no dijo nada, solo se lanzó a los brazos del chico a llorar a más no poder, rogando al cielo que alguna cosa le quitara la vida, y borrara su existencia de la faz de la tierra, sentía que ya no tenía nada, que ya no valía nada – sino me dices, no puedo ayudarte…-

En eso la chica en medio de sus sollozos y golpes que iban unos con más fuerzas que otros al pecho del chico, July habló entre gritos ahogados porque su voz no daba para más que eso, meros intentos de gritar mientras su voz se escuchaba entrecortadamente

– ¡No puedo…! Estoy… cansada… ya no más… ¿¡Por qué no pude morir con ellos!?... ¿por qué tuvo… por qué me pasó… a mí? Si no hubiera corrido de esa forma… ¡no habría llegado a ese lugar y eso no habría pasado! ¡Y si ellos no se hubieran empeñado en hacer ese estúpido plan de ampliación de la empresa jamás tendríamos que haber venido aquí y ellos no habrían muerto!

El chico dejó que ella siguiera desahogándose, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, hasta que su voz se apagó por completo y fue entonces que le habló – Niña… desahógate todo lo que quieras y como quieras… pero no olvides que ellos ya no están aquí… y que lo que viviste ya pasó… y nada de eso se puede remediar… aún sigues viva y aún puedes seguir viviendo y así cumplir cualquier sueño o meta que quieras, te tocó un camino duro de atravesar, pero no por eso puedes darte por vencida solo porque sí… ¿Entiendes?- su voz era ligera, susurrante, delicada, y le transmitía un poco más de calma a la atormentada July, esta se sentía por alguna razón segura ante él, en sus palabras hallaba consuelo, en sus gestos para con ella algo de comprensión, y sin duda lo que le aliviaba era que en sus ojos no veía ningún tipo de mala intención del chico hacia ella, le había visto al estar en la comisaría, ser saludado por secretarias jóvenes y lindas, y por otras que le hablaban para insinuarle el interés que tenían en él como yerno, pero este claramente no tenía interés, no era algo fingido, es sólo que a él de alguna forma no le caían en gracia ningún tipo de insinuaciones, esto le mostraba a July lo muy poco que le interesaba ver a alguna mujer de forma especial solo por su atractivo… poco a poco en medio de esta seguridad que había hallado rodeada de aquel par de brazos, y con su rostro contra el pecho del chico


End file.
